


Familiar

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s08e15 Man's Best Friend with Benefits, Familiars, Inspired By, M/M, Slash, Witches, familiar!dean, witch!castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 09:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He used to scoff when Sammy would talk about his witch.  The ‘connection’ because how could what was essentially a stranger click everything into place?</p><p>But Dean would die for Cas.  And Cas would die for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> Why are there not more fics in the SPN fandom with Familiars? How has this happened to us? Castiel and Dean are just perfect for this...seriously the possibilities!
> 
> So here is my contribution to that severe lack of what is essentially an AMAZING idea. Hope you enjoy it.

His witch always called it a “profound bond” and Dean found that he enjoyed the uniqueness that his witch possessed.  Even if at times he found himself rolling his eyes and smirking softly when Castiel said or did something that others would misconstrue as “unusual”.  He belonged to Castiel and the witch belonged to him.

They were bound so tightly together, souls meshed closely, that simply being in his presence filled Dean with a feeling of rightness.  He used to scoff when Sammy would talk about his witch.  The ‘connection’ because how could what was essentially a stranger click everything into place?

But Dean would die for Cas.  And Cas would die for him.

All of the emotions Dean could feel along their link were a simple comfort.  The mark on his shoulder, Castiel’s handprint, a physical reminder of the bond they’d formed when he’d finally found Cas.  Had found the one witch he’d belonged with, that he would willingly bind himself to, for the rest of his existence.

Slowly he uncurled himself and padded across the bed; crouching down he sprung and wandered over to where Cas was going over a book.  

Simply reading it for ‘pleasure’.

He jumped to the back of the chair and placed his paw on his witch’s shoulder, purring low and deep in his chest, before rubbing his face against the stubble near him.  Felt his whiskers brush against it and grinned mentally to himself when he heard the amused hum coming from Castiel as he was picked up and pulled close to a warm chest.  Hands stroking through his fur, along his back and up to scratch at the place behind his ears.

Dean allowed himself to go limp and just enjoy the feelings Cas caused him.  The rightness and connection between the two of them.  There was a feeling of safety always tied to the witch and his own feelings of protection for Castiel seemed to wrap around his very soul.  The need to help Cas and protect him, to watch his magic, to help focus him.  Add to the power behind his witch’s magic and help channel it.

The level Cas was at continued to amaze and fill him with pride.  His witch was brilliant and cared for him deeply.

“Are you going to stay a cat all night Dean?  Or—” Cas was cut off when suddenly he had a lap full of a very attractive man.

An amused huff escaped Dean as he smirked at his witch, “Did you have something in mind?” there was a slightly wicked edge to the question; mischief obvious in the bright green eyes and Castiel found himself leaning forward to catch those smirking lips with his own.

He enjoyed the feeling of a moan vibrating in Dean’s chest.  How strong hands tightened against him, the warm press of his familiar’s body against his, as Cas kissed Dean slowly.  Savoring the taste of his familiar and the emotions along the bond.  The connection he’d thought he’d never find.  Thoughts practically flying at him from Dean.

_Want. Love. Care. Protection. Lust. Calm. Happiness._

A warm feeling of belonging and that slight bit of surprise that always seemed to chase those feelings.

Having a familiar was something special, something to be treasured, that his familiar had found him was something Castiel was still amazed about.  Their relationship wasn’t typical, though there were other pairs with similar, he wouldn’t change it.  The warm press of bodies together, the sounds he could drag from Dean, the shivers, the warm flush of skin and the blown pupils.

Castiel could still feel the emotion that had swept through him when his hand had come into contact with Dean’s shoulder, the flare of their souls melding together, becoming one and bound tightly together.  The satisfaction he felt every single time he saw his mark on Dean’s skin.  Every time he saw the necklace hanging from his familiar’s neck that housed a protection spell that shown brightly whether he was in his human or feline form.

How the bond thrummed strongly with life as he used his magic.  Worked spells or created them.

Now they were stumbling to the bed.  Bodies tangled together, hands roaming and tugging off clothes that he could just as easily remove with magic.  But when it came to Dean, to this, Cas found he wanted to use his hands.  To feel those layers coming off and warm skin becoming exposed to his attentions.  Free for him to touch without layers in the way.

His familiar’s legs hit the bed and then Dean was spread out on the sheets for him.  Green eyes blown with lust and want, staring up at him and those lips parted as he panted softly.  He grinned down at Dean, feeling the answering feelings along their connection and they were moving up the bed.  His body covering Dean’s as they kissed, lazy and filled with lust.  Want.  Rocking against each other without thought.

“So beautiful.  My perfect, beautiful familiar.  How did I get so lucky?” he murmured it into the warm skin at Dean’s neck, placing a kiss on the flying pulse point before trailing down even as Dean bared his throat for more.  His hands continued to work on the pants Dean was still unfortunately wearing.  ”You’re all mine.” it was said with awe that Castiel felt constantly.

Could feel his powers thrumming just under his skin, humming against the matching link found in Dean that fueled them, strengthened and focused his magic.  Allowed his power to dancing across Dean’s skin, watched the arching of that strong body under his, bringing him closer to Castiel’s own.

“And you’re mine.” it was rough and answering, hinting at the same possessive feelings that Castiel himself felt more often then not.  He’d seen others staring at his familiar.  Clearly coveting what was his.  But Dean was his and he belonged just as much to Dean.

Finally there was nothing between them, just a warm press of skin on skin, as they kissed and touched.  Tasted.

The bottle was still where he’d left it in the nightstand drawer, within easy reach and his withdraw had earned a whine.  Green eyes staring at him making sure he wasn’t going too far.  Amusement curled in his belly as he moved back with it before continuing where he’d left off.

Castiel trailed his lips down Dean’s chest, tongue darting out to taste him, as his other hand moved down.  Lazily prepping Dean with a practiced ease that had his familiar tensing, begging, moaning and squirming under him.

“Dammit Cas.  Fuck me already.” it was demanding and so very much his familiar that Castiel grinned, pulling his fingers back and leaning up to kiss that stubborn mouth that he loved so much.

“Don’t ever change.” it was teasing and light, his voice slightly rough because Dean always left him feeling wrecked.  With warm hands that had traveled all over his body, touching and taking and giving.  The talented tongue that licked into his mouth and the sounds that would escape Dean when he’d touch him.  Stroke him.

He stared down at his familiar and memorized him.  Castiel stared at Dean so much because he didn’t want to ever forget those features, his reactions or the way that he’d get so lost in Castiel.  Memorized every single freckle on that body.  

Dean’s mind was screaming for Cas, telling the wiccan so many things that Dean’s mouth often didn’t speak out loud.  His actions and thoughts, his very soul so much louder.  Honest and pure.

Castiel pushed in, watched Dean’s features twist, pleasure and so many other things flashing across and allowed himself to be swept away by it.  His magic reacting, tracing along the bond, reaching out to touch Dean.  It was always wanting to protect the one who strengthened him.  Who made him whole and complete.

One of his hands tangled with Dean’s, fingers twined together, pressed to the mattress.

Legs wrapped around his waist, dragging him closer and Castiel found himself kissing Dean again.  Swallowing those cries and moans, little desperate words that almost sounded like a prayer.  His name being gasped and Castiel found himself answering with Dean’s own name.

“ _Dean_.” the name escaped as he rolled his hips, his other hand moving down and wrapping around Dean.  Stroking up and down just the way he knew his familiar enjoyed it.  Drawing out another low moan, feeling Dean’s body seeking his own.  Meeting him as they moved together, still touching and seeking each other out.  Wrapping around the link between them, the feelings the other was experiencing, the very thoughts.

They moved together and Cas continued to tease Dean, moving away when he got close, his hand touching him elsewhere.  Earning him at times slightly threatening words, needy sounds and more arching against him as Dean sought friction elsewhere.  Then he’d move his hand back down, stroking once more and allowing some of his magic to draw it out.  To feed the pressure and pleasure.

“ _Cas.  Dammit_.” Dean was coming between them as Cas continued to stroke him through it, moving and picking up his pace before he felt his own release.

He moved off Dean before reaching over and dragging him close, ear resting on his familiar’s chest.  Right over his heart so he could listen to the pounding slow down to a steady thrum.  A sound he could recognize anywhere because it was one of his favorites.

It was a beautiful reminder that Dean was there, that their bond was real and Dean was safe.  He had never thought of the possibility of using his magic for darker reasons, but if anyone thought to harm Dean…Castiel knew he’d have no problem wiping them from existence.

“I wanted to try a new spell tomorrow.” he spoke softly, arms tight around Dean and legs tangled.  They were a mess, but he didn’t care.  The sheets could be changed and in a few minutes they could get up to shower.  He loved Dean in the shower.  Wet and pressed to the tiles.

A grin easily stretched across Dean’s face, “Sounds good.  The one you’ve been working on?” his voice was still rough from all the cursing and moaning, from Castiel completely wrecking him.  A hand moved up and Cas could feel it moving through his hair, stroking him and simply touch him.

Dean could be very tactile.  Castiel found he enjoyed it.

“Great.  Then I was thinking we could go see Sam.  I know you haven’t seen your brother in a month.”

It earned him a kiss to the top of his head and an arm tightening around him in answer.  Pulling them even closer together.  ”Fucking love you Cas.”

“I love you too.  Even when you finish my pie off.” the teasing was back and it caused Dean to laugh.

“That’s because pie is delicious Cas.  You should eat it faster.” amusement filtered through the link and practically sung in Castiel’s mind.  It was warm and reassuring.  

Castiel couldn’t wrap his head around how he’d survived before the green eyed familiar had blinked at him, surprise etched into his features, before Dean had murmured “ _It’s you.  You’re my witch_.” voice full of amazement and slight awe that Cas knew Dean would deny out loud if asked.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really hoping I did not fuck up the whole witch/familiar thing in the SPN world...had to rewatch that episode and decided to tweak just a few things.


End file.
